betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Chu Chu Chu
Hangul= 너의 전활 끊고도 너만 생각해 하루 종일 바쁜데도 너만 생각나 쮸루쮸쮸 쮸쮸 쮸 쮸루쮸쮸 쮸쮸 어떡해 어떡해 살짝 떠는 내숭이 너무 귀여워 삐죽대는 두 입술도 정말 예쁘지 쮸루쮸쮸 쮸쮸 쮸 쮸루쮸쮸 쮸쮸 행복해 행복해 My only hope it is you 나의 손을 잡아줘 I will love you forever 나의 맘을 받아줘 원해 너의 맘 똑같은 맘 같은 말 loving you 까만 밤 내내 그대 생각해 너의 눈 너의 코 너의 모든 게 거울 속 비치는 내 뒤에 그대 모습이 날 지치게 해 아니 미치게 해 너무 좋지 난 불 꺼진 내 방 너의 사진만 빛나 붉어진 내 맘 그대 향기 가득한 유난히 오늘따라 더 눈부셔 이제는 그댈 따라 뜨는 저별 uh 솔직하게 말하면 너를 사랑해 내 맘보다 모자란 말 너만 사랑해 쮸루쮸쮸 쮸쮸 쮸 쮸루쮸쮸 쮸쮸 Oh my love oh my love My only hope it is you 나의 손을 잡아줘 I will love you forever 나의 맘을 받아줘 날 봐 나만 봐 Just only you look at me 너의 입술이 날 부를 때 (나의 이름을 불러) 나는 네 남자가 돼버려 Can you be my girl Wiki wiki wiki wiki you're mine Oh! Baby baby 너 원하는 건 뭐든 다 줄게 My only hope it is you 나의 손을 잡아줘 I will love you forever 나의 맘을 받아줘 원해 너의 맘 똑같은 맘 같은 말 loving you |-| Romanization= Neo ye jeonhwal kkeulhgo do, neoman saenggakhae Haru jongil bappeun de, do neoman saenggak na Churu chuchu chuchu, chu churu chuchu chuchu Eotteokhae, eotteokhae Saljjak tteoneun nae sungi, neomu kwiyeo wo Bbijuk daeneun du ibsul, do jeongmal yeppeuji Churu chuchu chuchu, chu churu chuchu chuchu Haengbokhae, haengbokhae My only hope it is you Naye soneul jabajwo I will love you forever Naye mameul badajwo Wonhae neoye mam, whoa Ttok gateun mam, gateun mal Loving you Kkaman bam naenae, geudae saenggakhae Neoye nun, neoye ko, neoye modeunge Geoul sok bichi neun nae dwe e geudae moseubi nal Jichige hae ani michige hae neomu johji nan Bul kkeojin nae bang, neoye shijin man bit na Bulkeojin nae mam, geudae hyanggi gadeukhan Yunanhi oneul ttara deo nun busheo Ije neun geudael ttara tteuneun jeobyeol, Uh Soljik hage malhamyeon, neoreul saranghae Naemam boda mojaran, mal neoman saranghae Churu chuchu chuchu chu churu chuchu chuchu Oh my love, Oh my love My only hope it is you Naye soneul jabajwo I will love you forever Naye mameul badajwo Nal bwa naman bwa Just only you look at me Neoye ibsuri nal bureul ttae (naye ireumeul bulleo) Naneun ni namja ga dwae, beoryeo Can't you be my girl? Wiki wiki wiki wiki you're mine Oh! baby, baby Neo wonhaneun geon mwodeun da julge My only hope it is you Naye soneul jabajwo I will love you forever Naye mameul badajwo Wonhae neoye mam, whoa Ttok gateun mam, gateun mal Loving you |-| English= After I hang up the phone, I only think about you Even though I’m busy all day long, I only think about you Churuchuchu chuchu chu churuchuchu chuchu What do I do, what do I do You being quiet is very cute Your pouting lips are also very pretty Churuchuchu chuchu chu churuchuchu chuchu I’m happy, I’m happy My only hope it is you Hold my hand I will love you forever Accept my heart I want your heart Same heart, same words, loving you Throughout the dark night I think about you Your eyes, your nose, you’re everything Inside the reflection of the mirror, behind me is your reflection It makes me tired, no, makes me crazy. I really like it The lights are out in my room, only your picture shines My reddish heart is full with your scent Especially you are more dazzling Now that star is rising like you Honestly, to tell you. I love you More than my heart, I really love you Churuchuchu chuchu chu churuchuchu chuchu Oh my love oh my love My only hope it is you Hold my hand I will love you forever Accept my heart Only look at me Just only you look at me When your lips call me (they call my name) I become your man Can you be my girl Wiki wiki wkik wiki you’re mine Oh! Baby baby I will give you everything you want My only hope it is you Hold my hand I will love you forever Accept my heart I want your heart Same heart, same words, loving you |-| Japanese= 高まってく鼓動　止まんなくて ほんちょっと甘いメールのせいかな? Chu ru Chu Chu Chu Chu... 届け　届け 無邪気な瞳　唇も その全て恋する僕の気持ち Chu ru Chu Chu Chu Chu... 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 届け　届け My only hope it is you 君に夢中だよ I will love you forever 最高の恋しよう 溢れるようなLove Oh 浮かべた　夜空 Loving you Rap 頑張ってねって　くれたメッセ 君の想い　声　全て 心の中浮かんだ君の姿 初めて大切なんだと気付いた 言葉なんかでは言い尽くせないや 感じるのは好きでしょうがないや 君がいつもくれたよりもっと 僕がこれからあげるよ　ずっとUh 書きかけのメール　そのままで 願うのは　ただ君のそばへ Chu ru Chu Chu Chu Chu... Oh my love Oh my love My only hope it is you 君に夢中だよ I will love you forever 最高の恋しよう 煌めくようなLove Oh Just only you Look at me 星がいくつも流れて(想いを乗せて) 君に向かっているよ Can't you be my girl wiki wiki wiki wiki you're mine Oh! baby baby そのHeart 僕だけ見て My only hope it is you 君に夢中だよ I will love you forever 最高の恋しよう 溢れるようなLove Oh 浮かべた夜空 Loving you |-| Romaji= Takamat te ku kodou toman naku te Hon chotto amai mēru no sei ka na ? Chu ru chu chu chu chu … Todoke todoke Mujaki na hitomi kuchibiru mo Sono subete koisuru boku no kimochi Chu ru chu chu chu chu … Todoke todoke My only hope it is you Kimi ni muchuu da yo I will love you forever Saikou no koishi you Afureru you na love oh Ukabe ta yozora Loving you [ rap ] Ganbat te net te kure ta messe Kimi no omoi goe subete Kokoro no naka ukan da kimi no sugata Hajimete taisetsu na n da to kidzui ta Kotoba de wa ii tsukuse nai ya Kanjiru no wa suki desho u ga nai ya Kimi ga itsumo kure ta yori motto Boku ga korekara ageru yo zutto uh Kaki kake no mēru sonomama de Negau no wa tada kimi no soba he Chu ru chu chu chu chu … Oh my love oh my love My only hope it is you Kimi ni muchuu da yo I will love you forever Saikou no koishi you Kirameku you na love oh Just only you Look at me Hoshi ga ikutsu mo nagare te ( omoi o nose te ) Kimi ni mukat te iru yo Can’t you be my girl Wiki wiki wiki wiki you’re mine Oh! Baby baby Sono heart boku dake mi te My only hope it is you Kimi ni muchuu da yo I will love you forever Saikou no koishi you Afureru you na love oh Ukabe ta yozora Loving you References *Hangul and English Translations via bamsaranghaee @ BlogSpot *Korean to English Romanization via LyricsFreak.com *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics